Vampire's Silver Moon
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Kagome enter's the Vampire Prince Inuyasha's life as a blood slave for vampires to feed off. She is a strange girl with a mysteriouse past and her own curse hanging over her. Can she win over Inuyasha's heart and free herself of her curse?
1. Preface

Vampire's Silver moon

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. No copyright intended.

**Preface**

The second Silver princess has been born

Her life for nothing but to morn

Her gifts are beauty past compare

Her powers skills forever rare

Nothing can stop the fate foretold

Either choice or victim's story unfold

Caught in a war between the two nights

To be taken by two to end the fights

To the vampires fangs she'd surely fall prey

To be given to them in her seventeen's day


	2. Mute

Vampire's Silver moon

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. No copyright intended.

**Mute.**

The slaves cart was dark and moist and smelled of fear new and old. It was wooden with chains connecting to the thick walls.

But the slaves were outside having just come back from being cleaned up in a river for the potential buyers.

Koga chews a piece of straw and waited for his mate Ayami to return. He had the slaves clean clothes and he just needed them to wear them and it will look like they've had good treatment.

For Koga the slave trade was a lifetime of work then easy cash, grab a girl from one kingdom and sell her in another and no one would ever know that she hadn't come from this county.

He turned and saw Ayami his werewolf mate pulling the chained together girls behind her.

Ayami love her werewolf, she had been born a human but they had fallen in love. But she was only five when that happened and Koga was in his thirties and he still looked eighteen. Werewolf's had longer lives and longer youths than a human so he had patiently waited for her to come of age before making her his lifelong mate.

Ayami wrapped her arms around his neck "All clean, dear" she kissed him passionately.

Koga returned the kiss for a second then pushed her back. "I think we should wait until we're alone before you take off my clothes" he teased holding her hands in both of his.

Ayami nodded disappointedly. Then she picked up the clothes and dragged the nearest girl behind the wagon. Koga held the horses steady until his mate returned with the sixteen newly dressed girls.

They wore thin red satin that hugged their figures and had a red choker of the same material around their necks.

They were still chained on the left ankle and had their hands bound together with rope.

Ayami stood at Koga's side "We found a good bunch this time, didn't we?" Koga nodded. All the girls were pretty and all had sworn that they were virgins, which pushed the price up another two hundred.

He had even been nice enough to let them have their own names still, but he said they no longer had a second name, if there was any nonsense he would either get out his whip and lash them across the back until they were half dead or her would use his Werewolf powers to make them hurt from the inside.

Ayami was still learning her powers and Koga used the slaves as punch bags. After all they were only humans.

They all got back into the wagon they looked at the floor in hopelessness, they had all realised and accepted their fate now. To become a vampire's snack.

Koga frowned at one. A girl who was one of the prettiest of his catch, but he wasn't sure if she would fetch a good price, his Werewolf powers were useless against her so she had more whip wounds than any slave he had traded and she was silent and had a strong spirit that hadn't yet been broken like these other girls.

He had a bad feeling about this one. Because of her silence he had called her mute.

But he didn't have much time to think about such nonsense because the Vampire capital was approaching on the horizon.

There was a huge black marble palace that was the first thing anyone would see. The streets and villages around it were bright and happy despite how evil it looked at first, humans and vampires got along well because humans gave some blood once a month and it went into bottles so vampires didn't need to hunt them.

But every now and again the food in a bottle thing gets a bit off and a vampire wants to use his fangs, sometimes a vampire would feed off his human mate or his vampire one, because vampire blood worked the same way as a humans but it was a little toxic to a human causing them to change into a vampire if it was drunk by one.

And that's why slaves were in such high demand here, because a vampire likes to use his fangs, and these girls were the victims.

Koga opened up his stall in his normal spot, Ayami went off to buy food and more clothes while Koga got to selling his precious cargo.

About half had been bought in the first four hours and Koga fingered the money lovingly.

Then he jumped when he saw a vampire standing right in front of his stall. He had golden eyes and long silver hair that almost went to the floor he moved like a cat and had a very distinct face. He had elegant rich looking clothes on and had a, clearly, enchanted sword at his side. All put together screamed that he was of very high status because enchanted swords weren't that easy to find or buy.

Koga walled up to him. "Good evening, sir. See anything you like?" he gestured at the girls who were looking back either fearfully or sadly.

The vampire looked at each girl in turn.

"I'd recommend this one to you, sir" Koga said pointing to a red head. "I didn't catch your name" he continued absently.

"Sesshomaru"

Koga nearly fell over. "Your Majesty" he said and bowed. The vampire king! What luck!

"What about that one?" Sesshomaru pointed to the mute at the back.

"Er… well, your Majesty, I don't think that she'd be the best choice here. Won't talk or obey orders and seems strangely immune to my powers. She'll be a handful"

Sesshomaru caught her chin and turned her face to look at her. "She is a beauty" he said. Koga nodded.

The girl had had enough of being examined and she pulled her face free and bit the vampires hand.

Koga slapped her across the face. "You bitch!" he was worried that he had lost a sale to get rid of her.

Sesshomaru just looked at his knuckle in amusement, luckily for the girl the skin hadn't broken. "She's spirited" he commented. "She'll do"

Koga blinked, had he heard right?

"She's to your liking, sir?" he asked in shock.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Spirit is a vital part in a human, if it is crushed then they are empty like those others"

Koga unchained her but kept her hands bound. "You're one lucky wench, if he hadn't taken such a liking to you I would have skinned you alive" she just glared at him.

She stepped out of her chains and gently rubbed her wrists that Sesshomaru had just unbound. She's special Sesshomaru thought as she stumbled barefoot over to her master.

Sesshomaru put an arm around her shoulders and started to lead her away. "Excuse me, sir" Koga asked suddenly. "But don't you already have a human mate?"

The vampire looked coldly over his shoulder. "This one isn't for me… she's for my little brother" and they left.


	3. My name is Kagome

Vampire's Silver moon

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. No copyright intended.

**My name is Kagome**

The girl was oddly well behaved as the vampire took her home. The black marble palace was even more impressive up close, it was magnificent and seemed to glow with power.

The girl looked over it with wide eyes. "Do you like it?" asked Sesshomaru. She nodded in awe. "Well you'll be staying here from now on, so I'm glad you like it"

Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to be mean to this girl because she reminded him too much of Rin.

Rin walked down the palace steps. "Sesshy, I missed you" she said. Rin was a lovely woman in grand clothes but she was human, her brown eyes had a shine that made her look all knowing. She had her black-brown hair tied back in a pretty braid that had red and blue diamond's running through it.

Rin looked at the mute in surprise. "Oh, hello there" she bent down slightly so she was on her level. "What's your name?"

The girl reminded silent. "Can you talk?" asked Rin but the mute wouldn't speak she just looked at the lovely lady in front of her.

Rin straightened up "Sesshomaru, is there something wrong with her?"

The vampire king shook his head. "She had just decided to not talk, or maybe she is too scared to." He was trying to provoke her into saying "Am not!" but she just kept looking at her surroundings.

"Rin, where is Inuyasha?"

The human looked up and away from the girl. "He has just finished his party he'll be in his room, I think"

"Thank you" Sesshomaru said and kissed her lips and continued into the castle. He turned when he heard his mate gasp.

The girl had clung to her arm like a scared child. Her eyes were big and she was eyeing the vampire guards all around her.

Rin's eyes softened. "They won't hurt you" she told the girl but she wouldn't let go of her arm.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru "I think I'd better come too"

And all three of them made their way to Inuyasha's room. Sesshomaru knocked on the door and then called out "Inuyasha, may we come in?"

There was a groan and then the door opened. "Yeah, come on" the three came inside and the girl got her first look at the vampire prince. He was tall, almost as tall as his older brother, he had golden eyes that flashed with his mood and long silver hair but it wasn't as long as Sesshomaru's his ears were human like but slightly pointed and he wasn't wearing a shirt so the girl got a good look at the muscle bound chest before blushing.

Inuyasha smelt the blush and saw her clinging to Rin's arm. "Who's that?" he asked.

Sesshomaru brought her forwards and then said "I brought a companion for you, Happy eighteenth birthday"

Inuyasha looked shocked then smiled slightly. "And I thought you didn't like me" he reached for the girl and she flinched and slapped his hand away, glaring.

Rin put a hand on her shoulder. "Inuyasha, please be nice"

Inuyasha eyed the glaring slave with distrust. No one hit him! "Does she have a name?"

Rin sighed. "She does but she hasn't told us yet, she won't talk"

Inuyasha's eyes were even more distrustful than ever "Well, I'm Inuyasha." He held out a hand to introduce himself. After a long second she gave him her hand and he kissed it making her blush again.

Sesshomaru and Rin left them alone. "Sesshy do you think it was wise to give him a blood slave so young?" she asked feeling concerned for the young girl that they had left with the vampire prince who still had to master his thirst for human blood.

Inuyasha hadn't liked humans at all, he had killed his last few slaves and swore to never be weak like his brother and fall for one.

"No, it wasn't wise. But sometimes, you need to take a chance"

Back in Inuyasha's room the vampire was just becoming aware of how good she smelt. But he could also smell fear, he smiled, her fear meant that he was more powerful than she was.

The girl had just stood where she was left as if she was unsure about what she should be doing. She then noticed that his fangs were out. She took a step back and the scent of her fear increased.

"You don't need to worry, it will all be over soon" he said around the fangs "This is what vampires do" he walked towards her and she flinched back. The desire to kill her was overwhelming, he wanted all her blood. His eyes darkened slightly as he decided that she would have to be tormented for having blood that smelt so sweet.

When her back touched the wall he took a big stride so he was in front of her. He put his hands on either side of her on the walls so she couldn't escape.

He felt the surge of power again when he saw how much she was trembling. He snaked a hand around her waist and his other took off her choker. The girl tried so squirm away, but he was too strong.

She felt his warm breath on her skin then she shoved against him and turned her head and their lips met.

They jerked their heads back from the contact. A small buzz had passed between them like a lightning zap. The girl was staring at him again but there was only wonder on her face, he thought to himself_ She is really cute._

What? He felt like punching himself, humans were made for this sort of hunting, so why was he hesitating?

He let her go and his arms felt oddly empty now she was gone from them.

They stared at each other for a long while. Then he noticed her shivering, he picked up a blanket from his bed and draped it around her shoulders.

The thin dress she was wearing wasn't very good at keeping her warm. _She needs some new clothes he thought to himself._

He ordered a servant to bring some to the spare bedroom next to his. "This is where you'll be staying" he told her.

He saw her flinch away whenever he came too close, he felt guilty that he had gotten her so scared. "I'm sorry" Inuyasha tucked some hair behind her ear. "I won't hurt you or scare you again" he promised.

_I can't kill her… _he thought_ she has this power to make me feel things that she feels… I really scared her…_

Just as he was about to leave a hand caught his shoulder. "Kagome" a new voice whispered. He turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked in shock.

She sighed then smiled, it lit up her whole face in a lovely way "My name is…Kagome"


	4. Sango and Miroku

Vampire's Silver moon

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. No copyright intended.

**Sango and Miroku**

The next morning Kagome went to explore her new home. She had done a lot of thinking last night and thought that this place was better because no one knew who she was or the curse that had haunted her.

She peeked into a room and saw it was a kitchen. Her stomach growled. She walked into the warm room in her dressing gown and she was drawn to the smell of breaking bread.

She bent down slightly to see the baking loafs. "Mmm" She sighed. "That smells good" she put her hands close to the oven and warmed them.

I smacking sound made her jump.

"Hentai!" Came an angry woman's voice.

"Sango, must you do that?" a slightly whiney voice replied.

"You pervert!" a girl, about eighteen, with hazel eyes and long tied back brown hair came around the corner. She wore a pink and green dress with black leggings and a blue apron. Her pale face was red and she looked angry.

Kagome flinched from the loud noises and the girl froze when she saw someone new in her kitchen.

"Who are you?" she asked in surprise.

"Ka-Kagome" stuttered the frightened girl. "I'm sorry, I haven't touched anything, there was no one here when I found this room" she quickly explained.

The girl held up a hand. "Slow down. I'm Sango, I'm the cook and scullery maid here at the palace" she frowned slightly and reached behind the corner. "And this" she yanked a young man out by his ear. "is Miroku, he is the messenger boy, the princes personal servant and an all-round lecture"

The man had brown hair that was tied up in a small pony tail he had violet blue eyes and a red slap mark with all five fingers showing on his face. He had black trousers and a baggy purple-blue shirt with a golden belt.

He scratched the back of his head nervously "You make me sound so evil" he sighed "You simply had some flour from sitting down on the barrel and I was just getting it off" he pulled away from her grip on his ear.

Sango sighed "This is Kagome, no groping!" she warned and picked up a metal tong and started to take out the bread from the oven.

Miroku sighed and extended a hand. "Nice to meet you Kagome"

She shook his hand "Same" she replied.

"I hope you'll settle in soon" Miroku said as sincerely as he could. She smiled at the nice man and then hugged her stomach when it growled loudly.

Sango laughed. "Do you like it?" she asked taking the last loaf out.

"It smells lovely" Kagome said truthfully.

Sango smiled and she knew that they would get along well. "So, Kagome, what job have you been given?" she asked, now slicing the loaves into even sized slices.

Kagome cringed "I'm a… a…" she couldn't finish but Miroku knew he put a hand on her shoulder in comfort, mostly.

"She's Inuyasha's new blood slave" he finished and saw Kagome cringe even more.

Sango almost cut her hand off in surprise. "Oh!" she looked at Kagome in pity, she had known what had happened to every slave that Inuyasha had been given, they were all in the cemetery now. "I'm sorry" she said and went to give her a hug.

Kagome felt like her life was simplely to expect death no matter where she was. Sango looked at her neck then she pushed Kagome away slightly and checked the other side.

"He didn't bite you?" she asked confused.

"He almost did" Kagome admitted, her face went slightly red as she remembered the accidental kiss.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance. "Well if he hasn't hurt you yet then there is a good chance that you'll be alright with him" Sango said.

Sango saw Kagome eyeing one piece of bread. "Are you hungry?" she asked and gave her a piece of buttered toast.

"Thank you" Kagome said and finished the toast in about thirty seconds. "Mmm, so good" she sighed.

Sango laughed and gave her another that vanished just as quickly. "Kagome when was your last meal?" she asked worriedly when she had finished her fifth slice.

Kagome paused in her eating and thought for a minuet "I don't know, three days ago or something… could I have some water?"

"Three days…" Sango said shocked, "No wonder your starving. I'll get you some water, Miroku could you watch the eggs?"

Miroku nodded and started to move towards the cooker.

Kagome saw how well he worked. "Do you help Sango a lot?" she asked to break the silence.

He looked over his shoulder and nodded. "I've always looked for some excuse to stay near her" he admitted. "I was very pleased when I got a job here, because I could see her every day"

"Do you love her?" Kagome asked a little bluntly.

Miroku paused his job for a second. "Yes" he said at last. "But unfortunately she doesn't think of me that way, and she thinks I'm only after her lustfully"

Kagome frowned, this was getting too personal. "She must like you too" she said. Miroku looked at her hopefully. "She must do or she would have banned you from the kitchen."

Miroku just smiled.

After Kagome had been fed enough food to feed three hungry dogs did she feel her strength return.

"Thank you Sango, it was all lovely"

Sango wiped her forehead, she had just come back from putting more wood in the oven "I'm glad you liked it all… you know, I was just thinking if you got a job here it would be far less likely that you would become a slave again…so" Sango paused. "Kagome, would you like to be my assistant here? I'll look after you" she promised.

Kagome sat in a daze before getting up and agreeing without a second thought. Sango let her hug her for a second then told her to get dressed and to be ready to work in three minutes.


	5. Silverblood

Vampire's Silver moon

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. No copyright intended.

**Silverblood**

Kagome worked very hard at her jobs in the kitchen and her jobs at tiding rooms.

Kagome had a gift that allowed her to know what made a person happy. She had fresh red roses in Rin's room every morning and a bottle of blood tainted wine in Sesshomaru's office. Inuyasha had some too and she always did his room when he was still asleep.

She feared him a lot. Even though he had promised not to hurt her she still wouldn't be in the same room as him without Sango.

Everyone in the palace had warmed to her very quickly. All the guards gave her high fives and friendly hello's whenever she passed.

Inuyasha had noticed that things were changing in the castle, he knew it was Kagome who had caused this and he kept thinking about that kiss.

He had always thought of humans as weak and prey but she was different.

Kagome had been thinking of him also and she knew that beneath her fear there was an odd feeling that kept making her get the butterflies whenever she saw him.

Kagome entered Inuyasha's room after making her usual deliveries to the king and queen of the palace. She saw his silver head in his large bed and entered placing the bottle on his bedside table.

She was about to turn and leave when she heard Inuyasha mutter something in his sleep. She leaned closer to catch what he was saying.

"Mother?... no don't leave me!...Mother?" he tossed fitfully.

Kagome was shocked, he was having a nightmare! Poor him.

She saw that he was sweating and got out her hankie to wipe his face, she felt the unfamiliar feelings I her stomach grow. _He is kinda cute when he's sleeping_ she thought to herself.

She looked at the door and hoped no one would enter. She cupped his cheek and tried to comfort him in his dream.

When the nightmare became more vivid she held his hand and perched herself on the bed, in her homeland waking someone from a nightmare would only make it return to haunt you faster. So she just waited for him to wake up on his own.

He woke with a start and lay gasping. Inuyasha didn't realize someone was with him until a cloth came to wipe his brow. He turned and saw Kagome.

She was holding his hand and wiping his face. "Feeling better?" she asked when he had stopped gasping.

"Yes" he answered. An awkward silence fell upon them.

Kagome asked "What happened to her?"

Inuyasha sat up. "What?"

Kagome looked down "You kept saying 'Mother don't leave me'" she told him, "Did something happen to her?"

Inuyasha looked down ashamed. "I was five years old when I saw her get murdered by Werewolves"

Kagome gasped "I'm sorry"

Inuyasha looked at the floor. "Father committed suicide a few days later. Sesshomaru was fourteen and he was forced to become the leader of our clan" Kagome squeezed his hand, she knew that when he had finished telling him that he would feel better.

"That was thirteen years ago, I lost a Mother, Father and my brother in on week"

Kagome looked confused. "Sesshomaru isn't dead" she said.

Inuyasha nodded. "He might as well have been, he never laughed or smiled and whatever he did was empty" Kagome shivered. _How horrid._

Inuyasha lay back down. "Things got better when he found Rin"

Kagome nodded and decided to tell him a little about herself. "When I was twelve my Mother died when she gave birth to twins. That was five years ago, I'm seventeen."

He looked interested. "How many family members do you have?" he asked.

"I have twin older brother and sister and a little sister and a brother who aren't twins and then the youngest are twins too, again brother and sister. I'm the third eldest. My father is a very sad man who hasn't ever truly smiled as long as I have lived."

Kagome hated her birthdate, it had caused her nothing but upset for as long as she could remember.

Inuyasha smiled slightly. Kagome smiled back.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her perfect lips, he tugged on her hand and she got pulled onto him. He kissed her sweet mouth and she kissed back.

"I am now" he told her. She smiled and kissed him again.

After that conversation they got along very well, Inuyasha started to realise that he had some feeling towards her that were stronger than he had originally thought.

Rin and Sesshomaru had given each other secret smiles when they saw Inuyasha with Kagome. The king's plan to teach his brother compassion had worked a treat.

One stormy evening the humans Sango and Miroku were in the living room that doubled as Sesshomaru's study, with Kagome and Inuyasha and of course the king and queen.

They were laughing and joking happily until someone knocked on the door. Kagome got up to answer it and then when she saw the face of the guest she half-screamed and ran to hide behind Inuyasha.

It was Koga, he was soaked with the rain and looked out of breath. "There you are wretch!" he shouted at Kagome. She cringed and clung to Inuyasha's shirt.

Sesshomaru came forwards with a face like thunder, he had grown to love Kagome as a little sister and wouldn't stand anyone using that tone when they spoke to her. "Why are you here, Dog?" he demanded.

Koga bowed very low then said "I must take this one back with me sir"

Inuyasha growled "No way mongrel!"

He whispered to Kagome "Don't worry I'll never let him have you" she was staring hard at Koga.

"And what gives you the authority to take her?" Sesshomaru asked his voice deathly calm. Rin stood by his side.

Koga sent a glare at Kagome "She has the potential to start a war if you don't return her" he said. "She is a Silverblood"

(Silverblood another night walker but the opposite to a vampire and they have been warring and feuding for centuries)

Everyone, even Sesshomaru, gasped and turned to stare at her. Kagome just stood there not moving. "How did you know?" she asked Koga.

He sneered "Your Daddy really wants you home"

She ducked her head.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked "Is he telling the truth?"

Kagome looked up at him. "Yes" everyone gasped again.

_She's a Silverblood! Crap! What the hell is she doing in this country?_ Inuyasha was half swearing and half rambling in shock and horror.

Kagome straightened up and had a glare like glint to her eyes "I am Kagome Higurashi, princess of the Silverblood kingdom… now you know" she bowed her head and waited for someone to arrest or kill her.

Sesshomaru sat down and said "I think that we had better hear the whole story"

Kagome sat down too and put her hands in her lap. "When I was born my parents were thrilled that they had such a beautiful daughter. I was going to be queen one day, but on the day of my birth a famous prophet came to the palace and foretold my future"

Kagome gritted her teeth and recited:

"The second Silver princess has been born

Her life for nothing but to morn  
>Her gist are beauty past compare<br>Her powers skills forever rare  
>Nothing can stop the fate foretold<br>Either choice or victim's story unfold  
>Caught in a war between the two nights<br>To be taken by two to end the fights  
>To the vampires fangs she'd surely fall prey<br>To be given to them in her seventeen's day"

Everyone was silent when she finished.

"To be blunt I die at a vampires hand in my seventeenth year"

Sango shivered _how horrible, to know when you're going to die just as you were born._

"Could you explain each line, please?" asked Miroku.

Kagome nodded.

"The second Silver princess has been born. That's me because I have an older sister"

"Her life for nothing but to morn, that describes my death"

"Her gifts are beauty past compare. That's why I'm pretty" _Understatement!_ Everyone in the room thought.

"Her powers skill forever rare. I have rare powers even at Silverblood standards"

"Nothing can stop the fate foretold. I can't escape this fate"

"Either choice or victim's story unfold. I will either go willingly or by force"

"Caught in a war between the two nights. The war is the feud between vampires and Silverbloods"

"To be taken by two to end the fights. Two is a shortened term for two fang, that's what most Silverbloods call vampires"

"To the vampires fangs she'd surely fall prey. A vampire will kill me"

"To be given to them in her seventeen's day. I will die in my seventeenth year… this year"

Everyone felt a surge of pity, except Koga. "Whatever wretch, just go home and stop your Dad from killing us all" Sango hit him with a frying pan. "Ow"

Sango eyed him in disgust. "You rabid dog, how can you be so heartless? Kagome has been born to die and you don't even blink!" she aimed her frying pan again but then crumpled to the floor in pain as Koga's Werewolf powers hit her.

"Don't touch me wench!" he spat and hit her again making her scream in pain.

Miroku dropped down to her side and glared at the werewolf, he wished he was strong enough to make him suffer.

Kagome glared at Koga and her pupils and irises glowed silver for a second. She saw Koga get ready to torture Sango again, she stepped in front of her and when Koga's powers hit her she sent them back at him. He fell backwards and howled in pain.

"See how you like it!" she hissed her eyes still glowing. Then she dropped down and helped Sango up.

Sesshomaru picked the wolf up by his tail and threw him from the room. "You are no longer welcome here, if my guards see you again they will have orders to shoot you" she he turned his back on the whimpering dog.

Koga left but he looked back at the castle "A vampire protecting a Silverblood, what is wrong with this country?"

Inuyasha was still in shock at Kagome's sudden power. "Kagome that was incredible"

She looked at him. "You think so?" she smiled a little. "That's one of the basic defence forms; reflection. You send the enemies energy right back at them"

Inuyasha thought about his sword, _That's like that Backlashwave, maybe that technique was learnt from the Silverbloods._

Sango murmured something then said it louder as only the vampires heard her. "Why didn't you tell us? And why did you protect me?"

Kagome thought for a minute, "I was afraid…I know that vampires hate Silverbloods and… if you knew you would have…I'd be…"

"Dead" Sesshomaru finished.

Kagome nodded "And I protected you because… you promised to protected me…" Kagome said thinking about how she had gotten her job here that had saved her from being eaten. "And… your my friend, I couldn't stand by and let him hurt you"

The girls smiled at each other, nothing had changed they were still best friends like before. Miroku still had his arm around Sango and he smiled kindly at Kagome, she was still the same girl that she had been before today.

Rin looked at her husband. "Sesshy, what are we going to do now?"

Kagome froze, she had been dreading this part.

Sesshomaru though hard for a long time than he said slowly "Even though you are a Silverblood it seems you don't hold any threat on your own. But if your Father is that determined to have you back, then maybe it's best if you go home."

"No!" Kagome shouted making everyone jump. "Please, please don't send me back, you don't know what it's like there for me!" tears built up in her eyes. Inuyasha wanted to hit Sesshomaru for hurting her feelings.

Sesshomaru walked up to the crying girl. "You have to understand too, I have a kingdom to protect, and if your people insist an war I will have no choice but to kill you along with any Silverblood there is. If there is a way to avoid this war then I will have to do it" he put a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked into his kind face then her eyes went silver again. Sesshomaru's eyes mirrored hers.

After a tense few seconds they both returned to normal. "You see?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru blinked then nodded still slightly dazed. "I see…"

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him, "I sheared my memories of my time there, wanna see?" she didn't wait for an answer and everyone's eyes went Silver as she showed them what she had shown Sesshomaru.

Memories

There was a child Kagome running through a Silver palace she held flowers in her hands. "Daddy look what I've brought you!" she squealed but her Father didn't smile or turn around.

"You shouldn't have gone outside, never go out again. A vampire could be in the village" the child Kagome was amazingly cute held the flowers at her side and walked slowly form the room with tears in her eyes.

A slightly older Kagome playing with her maid; "Will I be a big sister soon?" she squealed.

The maid laughed and said yes. "Fortunately the baby will have a happier future than you"

"What do you mean?" the child asked.

"You will be killed by a vampire when your seventeen, in ten years"

The child slowly shook her head then she ran to her Father's room again. "Daddy! Daddy! Is it true? Am I going to die in ten years?" her Father couldn't even look at her.

Kagome out in the village everyone looked at her with pity. "Did you here she's only got eight years left" a villager said when they were sure that Kagome wasn't listening.

"I'll pray for a quick and painless death" said another, a priest.

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never been born" Kagome walked away with tears in her eyes.

Kagome ripping apart a painting of the soothsayer who had foretold her death. "I hate you!" she was screaming before crying herself to sleep.

The memories flashed faster now. Kagome at twelve crying over her mother's body "You'll see her in five years" said a maid.

In her room crying herself to sleep every night since she turned fifteen.

Kagome running away to escape it all._ I'll go to a place where no one knows about me. I don't want to die._ She jumped off a cliff into a huge lake and sawn to the other side. She turned back to have one last look at the palace. "Bye" she whispered before running north.

Getting captures by Koga and getting beaten then sold to Sesshomaru._ Fate is cruel… I can't escape the prophecy can I?_

Her fear when she though Inuyasha was going to bite and kill her. _Why?_

End of memories.

Everyone blinked and a few sat down in shock. The story of her life had Sango and Rin in tears. Miroku could only look at Kagome in pity. What a cruel fate she had to endure.

Inuyasha now realised why she had been so scared of him before. _Poor Kagome, I must have scared her to death._

Rin took Sesshomaru to a corner of the room while the others went to comfort the now crying Kagome.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin said. "We can't send her back to that" her eyes were still a little red.

Sesshomaru nodded "I don't think I could sleep peacefully if I did, but there is still the problem of war. If there isn't another option in a month then I'm afraid I'll have to send her home" Rin looked at him with big brown eyes and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Kagome" he called louder. She looked up and everyone was silent. "If there is another way to avoid war with the Silverbloods without destroying your happiness then I'd gladly choose that option. We have just over a month to think of that other option, that's how long it will take for the Silverbloods to get to our borders, if there isn't another way I'll have no choice but to send you home"

Kagome nodded, "Thank you Sesshomaru" she said wiping her eyes.


	6. True Form

Vampire's Silver moon

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. No copyright intended.

**True form**

Inuyasha walked her back to her room, he had his arm around her shoulder and his jacket over her shoulders. "I'm sorry" Kagome said suddenly.

Inuyasha looked down at her, she wasn't looking at him. "For what?" he asked.

She sighed "I didn't tell you that I was your enemy. I didn't say I was a Silverblood"

Inuyasha turned her face so she was looking at him. "I understand why you didn't. It's alright you were protecting yourself"

Kagome smiled tearfully and let him pull her into his arms. _He's so warm, I feel so protected. She thought._

Inuyasha held her slender frame against him and inhaled the scent of her hair. _I don't care if she's a Silverblood, she'd beautiful and innocent and… I love her._

He was surprised at himself he had always locked his feelings away and never admitted them even to himself. He felt her arms hold him back and those feelings of love intensified._ Kagome, what have you done to me?_

Kagome sighed and stepped out of his arms. "Goodnight" she said and walked into her room. Inuyasha followed her with his super vampire speed.

Just as she was about to shut the door strong arms crossed over her stomach and her back was pressed against his front. "Inuyasha?" she gasped out when she saw his silver hair. She gasped louder when he nipped her earlobe.

"Kagome" he whispered back he pulled her fully into her room and shut the door she hadn't moved at all inside his arms. "I don't care if you're a Silverblood, you're still Kagome" he murmured again right next to her ear.

She felt shivers going down her back when his mouth left little kisses on her neck. His tongue teased her fast beating pulse she let out a soft cry and arched her neck to allow him better access.

"Are you afraid?" he murmured against her skin.

Kagome's brown eyes were wide. "N-no" she stuttered.

Inuyasha smiled against her skin. He felt her heartbeat increase. "You're lying" he trailed kisses down to her shoulder.

"I'm not scared" she stuttered, then groaned in pleasure as his fingers traced her collarbone.

She turned in his arms and he pressed her back against the door he kissed her lips hard and she responded eagerly. She ran a hand down his chest and felt him shiver.

Kagome had her hands in his hair holding him close. She felt the small surge of power that she got whenever she touched silver. He nipped her neck and she felt his sharp teeth.

Inuyasha licked her pulse again and nipped her skin he pulled away suddenly when is fangs appeared without his permission. Kagome looked at the perfectly white slightly curved fangs that indented his lower lip with awe. All fear had left her and she was fascinated.

She reached up and touched his lips, he kissed her fingers but she ignored the kiss, she poked a finger inside his lips and ran it along his sharp tooth.

Inuyasha felt his gold eyes widen._ What was she doing? Isn't she scared?_

Kagome knew he was hiding himself. "What's your true form?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha gasped and leaned forwards until his head was resting on her shoulder. "I'll scare you" he said, not wanting to lose her.

Kagome held him with both arms and wanted him to trust her. "I'll show you my true for if you show me yours"

He leaned up in surprise. "I didn't know that Silverbloods had a different form"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Her black hair rippled as if in a breeze that Inuyasha couldn't feel. Her skin turned silver but it didn't reflect anything and her black hair became white. Her face changed slightly becoming ever more beautiful. She opened her eyes and they were a very light silvery blue.

"This is what I really look like" she whispered her voice sounded like chiming bells. Kagome looked down_ I bet he's disgusted now._

Inuyasha was dazzled. "You're beautiful" he whispered in shock.

Kagome looked up in surprise she smiled and her face seemed to glow. She blinked back tears and then focused on Inuyasha again.

"I've never been called that before" she said blushing.

Inuyasha smiled love in his eyes. "Alright I'll show you what I really look like" he sighed and felt the rush of power that came with the transformation.

Kagome watched fascinated. His golden eyes turned blue-black and the whites glowed blood red, his hands became clawed and the fangs became more scary looking. He went as pale as a ghost and he lost his warmth.

Kagome put a hand to her mouth, she was startled.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and looked away from her. He was a monster, he knew that now. "I know, I'm a monster"

Kagome silently stepped forwards and leaned up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips. Inuyasha opened his eyes in shock then kissed back.

"No" she told him when she broke away. "Not a monster, a vampire, you're Inuyasha" she smiled and kissed him again, not minding his fangs. His arms snaked around her and she tangled hers in his silver hair.

He had never felt that way before, she didn't mind his true form. He felt so accepted and loved.

Inuyasha took a step back and covered his eyes with one hand for a second, then when the hand had passed over his eyes he was normal again. Kagome's hair rippled again and she was normal too.

They smiled at each other and said goodnight but Kagome fell asleep remembering how good that kiss had been.

_I love him. She thought. I don't want to ever leave him…_


	7. Unknown

Vampire's Silver moon

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. No copyright intended.

_Unknown_

The next morning Inuyasha wasn't in his room or anywhere in the castle. Kagome wandered the halls and corridors searching for him. _Where could he be?_ She wondered.

Then she heard a crashing sound. She jumped and opened the door that she hadn't noticed before. "Hello?" she asked. "Who's in here?"

She frowned when nobody answered. She cupped her hands and silver fire appeared in them. She could use her powers now because most of the castle staff knew about her.

Kagome looked around and saw that she was in a library type place. It was dusty and smelt of really old stuff. She raised her flam to see what had crashed. She gave a startled squeak when she saw a hand move slightly from under a large pile of fallen books. The books were about one meter tall and at least thirty centimeters thick.

She ran forwards and put her flame on her shoulder so she could still see. The books were huge and very heavy, it would take about three people to move them all.

Kagome stood up and used more of her powers, this time phantom vines grew out of the celling and twirled around the books. Kagome was panting with the effort, and she didn't have any silver to boost her strength, but she managed to make the vines lift the books off the person under them and pile them somewhere else.

She nearly lost her concentration when she saw that the person was Inuyasha. Kagome ran forwards and lifted Inuyasha's head onto her lap. "Inuyasha?" she asked worriedly.

She cupped his cheek and then saw how hurt he was. If he had been human the huge volumes would have killed him but he was a vampire so he was just badly hurt.

She pulled his shirt open to see his chest. There were horrid bruises that seemed to grow as she watched them. "Oh Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome said through tears.

She placed her hands on his heart and she knew that he had broken several ribs as well as his left arm and hand. She didn't know if her powers would help a vampire but she had to try.

She closed her eyes and her energy washed down her arms and into Inuyasha. She felt the bones shift under her hands and then they resealed and were whole.

Kagome knew that she would feel unbearable pain when she finished, she would transfer his injuries into herself, that was how her powers worked.

When he was healed she fell back with a silence scream as all the broken bones and bruises came at once. She crumpled to the floor and curled up in a ball over her arm.

Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes, he saw the huge piles of books around him and remembered that he had fallen from his nest at the top of the room.

He sat up and looked down in surprise when he saw his shirt was open and bloodied but he had no injuries on him, and he had known that he did have some because he had felt them before he passed out.

Then he saw Kagome, she had on a white dress that was slowly soaking through with blood.

"Kagome!" he shouted in concern and reached to turn her over. As soon as he touched her she let out a yelp of pain. He examined her and he was sure that she had the same injuries that he had before he fainted.

"Kagome?" he brushed her hair from her eyes. She was gasping and seemed to be having trouble breathing.

She smiled up at him and then closed her eyes and coughed up a little blood. She spat it out in disgust.

"Kagome? What happened?" he asked.

She grit her teeth and then hissed out "I found you… under a pile of books… you must have fallen… you were really hurt…so I took… on your injuries… for you"

Inuyasha felt very touched but he was worried. "But what about you?" he asked, he didn't trust himself to move her.

Kagome reached her free hand over to her dying flame. "I… silver…" she coughed out. "I need silver… not… enough… power" she spat more blood out of her mouth.

Inuyasha was at a loss, he knew that there wasn't any silver in this house, Sesshomaru had a rare vampire allergy so silver burnt his skin so there wouldn't be any in the palace.

He had both hands in his hair and looked like he was about to pull it out. He stopped and looked at the colour. It was silver.

"Kagome, here" he picked up her right hand and placed it in his hair.

She grit her teeth and gripped his locks. Her eyes shined silver again and he could see her wounds close before his eyes. When she let go she flopped into his arms breathing heavily.

He picked her up to carry her to his room and placed her in his bed. "Are you alright?" he asked, running his hand through her hair.

Kagome nodded. "I never thought that I would be able to draw power from your hair colour" she said smiling.

Inuyasha shrugged "Sesshomaru can't touch silver without getting burnt, so there isn't any silver in the whole house." Kagome blinked. "Never mind that, why did you do that? Why did you put yourself at risk to save a vampire?"

She looked away. "I care about you" she said vaguely going red. "You should have seen yourself, there was no way you would have survived without permanent injury. I could heal myself later" she said still not looking at him.

"Thank you" Inuyasha said and before she could speak again he captured her lips in a desperate kiss.

She moaned against him and let him lower her down into the softness of his bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed down her throat. When he got to her elbow he noticed a small trickle of fresh blood, his tongue flicked out to taste her for the first time.

He moaned, she tasted better than he could have ever imagined. Kagome saw his tongue lick up the blood that she hadn't noticed, he moaned and followed the blood trail all the way to her wrist.

"You taste good, sweet" he told her and his fangs grazed her wrists, each one in turn.

He laid down on top of her so their bodies were completely touching. He sighed against her skin "I love you" he sighed. "I don't know how I ever once considered you as a blood slave, my sweet"

Kagome was still but her heart was flying. Had she heard right?

"I love you, Kagome" he said again.

Kagome reached up and adoringly kissed his lips. "I love you" she told him and he felt his heart burst with happiness.

Inuyasha couldn't stop kissing her, he kissed every bit of exposed flesh and enjoyed every sound of pleasure that escaped her lips.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled off her. He snaked an arm around her waist and Kagome happily leaned into his embrace.

"You do realise what this means?" he asked her. She nodded but he continued anyway. "It means that you'll have to become a vampire because there isn't a way to become a Silverblood if you're not born one. Or you can go back and we'll have to try and get over each other"

Kagome shook her head. "I could never forget you" she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do you think there is a way for us to be together?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged around her. "I don't know"


	8. Engaged

Vampire's Silver moon

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. No copyright intended.

**Engaged**

Sesshomaru summoned Inuyasha to his study one evening. Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen deeper and deeper in love as the days went by, they knew each other's secrets and hopes and dreams.

Rin and Sesshomaru weren't blind, they saw what was blossoming between the two youngsters and they had both set out to find a way to keep them together while still stopping this war.

Rin had found one by accident and they both decided to tell them separately to spare them of any embarrassment.

"Hey" Inuyasha said as he entered Sesshomaru's study "What's this about?"

Sesshomaru was lounging in front of a wood burning fire. He looked exactly the king he was but he had a tired expression on his face that Inuyasha hadn't seen before.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

Sesshomaru nodded and got up. "I'm tired, all I ever hear nowadays are reports of war"

Inuyasha frowned, he had forgotten about Kagome's limited time here.

Sesshomaru walked behind his desk and lowered himself into a chair. "Rin found a way to end this war completely" Inuyasha looked up in interest. "But it does require heavily on the cooperation on both sides and a lot of help from you"

"Me?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "The idea we have is the only peaceful way to end this war; to join the clans together by a royalty marrying"

Inuyasha went slightly red and was glad that his brother was kind enough to talk about this in privet.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said slowly putting the answer together.

"Well" Sesshomaru reached for a glass of wine that Kagome never failed to leave on his desk. "It's only a suggestion, but both you and Kagome are both royalty, so this reasoning would work as far as I can tell"

_And if the Silverblood king decides to cooperate_ Inuyasha finished for him. He sighed and thought about it for a long time. Sesshomaru was busy looking at his work and didn't mind his brother while he thought about his answer.

Meanwhile in the gardens Rin and Kagome were talking and Rin showed Kagome her favourite rose. "It only blooms one week a year" she told her. "And the first day it bloomed was my wedding day"

Kagome smiled, she bent down to smell the wonderful rose, it smelt of happiness. But then Kagome had always been sensitive to emotions attached to things.

Rin decided to tell her now. "Kagome… you remember that you only have another week left at the palace before a war breaks out"

Kagome looked into Rin's kind face and said looking down "I know I should be leaving soon"

Rin sat down next to her. "No, we all want you to stay and Sesshomaru and I have discovered a way for this dumb feud to end completely"

Kagome looked at Rin in surprise. "Really?" she asked.

Rin nodded. "But your Father and Inuyasha need to agree to this, too, or it will only postpone this war at the least"

Kagome nodded. She was excited to hear that there was a way for her to stay with Inuyasha.

Rin looked at the rose "Inuyasha and you have to marry" she said quietly.

Kagome blinked, she waited for Rin to look up and say 'kidding' but she didn't.

Marry Inuyasha? Kagome thought in shock. It was all she ever wanted, but he had to agree with this too. She didn't want to get heartbroken.

"Sesshomaru is telling Inuyasha as we speak, he'll be given the same reasons by his brother"

Inuyasha and Kagome had been sharing a room ever since they had declared their love so Kagome waited in their room for him.

When he did return he was so lost in thought he didn't notice that she was there until she stood up.

They didn't speak, both were wondering if they should just ask about the idea of marriage. But it was too embarrassing to just start it off like that.

Inuyasha broke the silence. "Rin told you then" she nodded, but didn't speak.

Kagome whispered quietly, but Inuyasha's sensitive ears heard her every word "I will only do this plan if you want to"

His golden eyes hardened with his decision. He walked forwards until she was right in front of him. "Kagome, if you want to I'd like to go with this crazy idea. I love you and I will do anything for us to be together…" he got down on one knee and brought out a little black box.

Oh my god! Kagome thought in shock.

"Kagome, I love you more than life itself, will you marry me? Only say yes if you love me, not for the end of a war or any other reason."

Kagome opened the box he had given her and inside was a beautiful silver ring with diamonds covering its surface. Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes, she looked at Inuyasha and said "Yes" she laughed and threw herself at him.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Inuyasha laughed as they both landed on the ground. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

She kissed back and she knew that it was the happiest day of her life.

They lay there for most of the afternoon then Kagome sighed. "Now for the hard part" Inuyasha looked at her curiously and her brown eyes looked back a little afraid and nervous.

"The hard, and maybe even highly dangerous part" she said sitting up. He looked alarmed "We have to tell my Father"

Inuyasha suddenly looked as nervous as she was. _Oh great_ He thought.


	9. Father

Vampire's Silver moon

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. No copyright intended.

**Father**

They had gone back to Sesshomaru to tell him what they had decided, Rin and Sesshomaru were very happy for them.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said "I'm going back with Kagome to tell her Father about our engagement"

Kagome held the hand that was draped over her shoulder, Inuyasha hadn't let her go since she had said yes to marrying him. Kagome's heartbeat had jittered every time her Father was mentioned, she was clearly terrified.

Sesshomaru stood up and said "I have to come too. Because if there is trouble you will need someone to help you in a scrape, and if the Silverblood king does agree to this without complaint then I must be there to organise the peace with him"

Rin stood also. "I will also be coming"

Sesshomaru and everyone else looked like they were going to argue so she quickly continued. "I will be proof that vampires and other species can live together peacefully and I can help in the peace treaty" Rin's reasons were too good to argue against.

Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to argue but he didn't and it was decided that tomorrow they would set out to meet Kagome's family.

Inuyasha had taken his sword because he didn't want to go into enemy territory without something to defend himself with.

Rin had changed into black leggings and a long t-shirt dress that was blue and green. Kagome wore similar but hers was red and silver. She had been given silver bracelets and necklace so she could have more power if things went wrong.

Sesshomaru had his sword at his side and had insisted that Rin wear a ring that would protect her from harm.

They set off just before dawn. The journey was rather quiet until they walked over a hill and saw the boarder of the vampire kingdom. There were a lot of tents to show the Silverbloods army.

Kagome cursed. "That was faster than I imagined" she whispered. Normally it took a while to get the armies so far west.

They had no choice but to go through them. Inuyasha led the way with Kagome at his side. When they were a hundred meters away spears and arrows started raining down on them.

Kagome jumped forwards and made a shield around them. Every time a spear hit its target she was knocked backwards a bit. She grunted and sent a silver fire phantom bird at them to show them who they were firing at.

The assaults kept coming and Kagome's eyes glowed in frustration and she transformed into her true form and sent a huge power wave at the army.

The tents fell and people got blasted backwards.

"Hold your fire!" a male voice shouted.

Kagome turned back to normal and blinked in shock. A young man with an oddly elven face came forwards with clear blue eyes and long tied back black hair came forwards.

He had a silver sword across his back and he had the tell-tale Silverblood armour to show all who he was.

Kagome gave a happy cry and ran at him. He opened his arms and they hugged tightly.

"I missed you Byakuya!" she cried tears in her eyes.

Byakuya laughed and pushed her to arm's length. "I missed you too, little sis. Good to have you back" he looked at the people she came with. "Who are your friends? Or should I kill them?"

Kagome took his hand and pulled him towards her friends. "This is Lord Sesshomaru of the vampire clan and his wife Lady Rin" Byakuya bowed his head slightly in respect but distrust.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand. "And this is Inuyasha… my fiancé." Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone this is Byakuya, my older brother"

Sesshomaru and Rin bowed slightly, Inuyasha shook his hand. "Byakuya of illusions and the Silverblood army" her bother said.

Kagome said "Where's Father?"

Byakuya smiled down at her and then said "Back at the castle with everyone else. Kagura and I came out here to rescue you, although it seems that it wasn't necessary"

Kagome nodded then her eyes lit up. "Kagura's here?"

Byakuya nodded he took his sisters arm and led her towards the tents. "You two fangs come too" he said over his shoulder. He paused for a second then held a silvery flower to his mouth it burned with blue fire "Attention Army!" he said into the flower, but the voice came from everywhere so the entire front could hear him.

"You are no longer needed. Please feel free to return home, I come with the Princess and allies. Do not attack, I repeat, do not attack"

The flower vanished and the army began to filter away. They walked to the biggest and grandest tent on the hillside.

A woman with red eyes and black hair that had lots of accessories in it stood at the entrance. She was frowning and held a silver fan in her hand she had a war kimono on and her feet were bare.

"Yo" she greeted Byakuya coldly. "What are you thinking sending our armies home?"

Byakuya laughed "Because we don't need them anymore, look" he brought his sister forwards.

The woman stood shock still for a second then the two girls were hugging tightly. "Kagome you idiot where have you been?" she asked.

Kagome smiled "You wouldn't believe me if I if you"

The woman raised an eyebrow "Try me"

Kagome shook her head and introduced her companions. "This is Byakuya's Twin sister Kagura"

Kagura eyed the vampires and the human with distrust. "I am Kagura the wind sorceress, I didn't think I remembered Kagome being engaged to a two fang" she said looking at Inuyasha with interest.

Kagome gave her a playful shove. "We need a quick way to the castle. Could you two give us a lift? We need to see Father"

Kagura stood next to her twin and they whispered something quickly. "Sure" Byakuya said "I'll take the boys" he brought out a origami crane and in a flash it had turned as big as a horse. "Jump up" he said.

Kagura sighed and pulled out one of her feathers from her hair. "Brace yourselves" she said dryly and suddenly they were riding on a giant feather that could only just carry the girls.

Kagome held onto the back of Kagura's kimono and Rin held onto Kagome. "I've missed you" Kagome told Kagura.

Kagura smiled at her younger sister. "Me too. I should warn you though Father isn't in the best of moods at the minuet"

Inuyasha saw the castle first. It was completely silver and had a large wall around the outside of its grounds with a large gate at the entrance. He heard Sesshomaru curse behind him and remembered his hatred of silver.

"Hey, Byakuya, my brother is allergic to silver, is it alright for him to in inside?"

Byakuya jumped then let out a half-hearted laugh. "It's alright, the floor is carpeted, mostly. We shouldn't have any trouble"

Inuyasha nodded. "Why are you helping us?" he asked.

Byakuya sighed "Because I love my sister and if she wants to be with you this dumb war has to end, also I have my own reason for wanting this war gone for good" he didn't talk until they had landed in the gardens.

Rin and Sesshomaru when over to each other and murmured to each other for a minute before following. Kagome and Inuyasha linked hands and Kagura told Kagome to wait for two minutes before coming to the throne room.

"Did you have a good journey?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

He shrugged "It was alright, I can't believe those two are twins though"

Kagome smiled, "They act alike sometimes, and others they are like fire and ice."

Inuyasha laughed thinking of the Ice queen her older sister was then the warm gentleman her brother was. Definitely yin and yang there.

Kagome took his hand and walked into the palace. The halls were magnificent and he realised that as long as the Silverbloods were inside here they were unstoppable because the entire structure was made of silver, he could only imagine the amount of power that was hidden away in this place…

Kagome paused outside some ebony doors and took a deep breath before placing a hand on the door. The door seemed to almost recognise her and swung open quite happily.

The thrones were in a pyramid shape with the steppes leading to them also in a pyramid shape. Two were empty they were clearly the queen's and Kagome's.

All the family was in their seats.

One man sat in the tallest throne, he had brown eyes rimmed with red and long black hair. He had on lots of finery and didn't smile at those in the doorway.

Kagome walked forwards by herself and then knelt at the foot of the stairs. "Father" she greeted.


	10. Mother

Vampire's Silver moon

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. No copyright intended.

**Mother**

There was a long silence before her Father spoke. "Rise" he commanded. Kagome had never looked so small, she stood looking up at her Father but there wasn't any of the relief or love in his gaze, just an empty look.

"Kagome, you brought the two fang King and Prince into our realm" he stated not asked.

"Yes, Father" Kagome said. "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin, the King and Queen of the vampire clan, and Inuyasha the Prince and younger brother of Lord Sesshomaru"

They all came forwards and bowed respectfully.

The king stood "Greetings, I am Naraku, King of the Silverbloods. Why have you come here?" he said calmly.

Sesshomaru answered "We have come to arrange peace"

Kagome's siblings murmured amongst themselves. Naraku glared to shut them up. "You ask much, you kidnapped my daughter" her said coldly.

"No Father!" Kagome said "I wasn't kidnapped I ran away" her eyes glowed as she showed her Father the truth.

Naraku looked down at her "Why?" he commanded her to explain herself.

Inuyasha could see how Kagome had not wanted to come here, her Father was cold as ice and hollow like ha didn't have a heart (lol). "She hated being treated like she was going to die" Inuyasha answered for her.

Naraku looked at Inuyasha for a long time. "Kagome, why are you wearing a ring?" he asked her.

Kagome plucked up her courage and said "Because Inuyasha asked me to marry him"

There was gasp from everyone but the eldest brother and sister. Naraku looked furious. "What!" he bellowed.

Kagome flinched but shouted back at him "He asked me and I love him! I we came here to end this war so we could be together! Father, please! For once in your life listen to me!" she practically screamed at him.

Naraku's eyes widened and he sat down. "Come here" he ordered in his quiet voice.

Kagome climbed the steps and stood in front of her Father. He placed his hands on her head and his eyes glowed silver. They stayed like that for a long time.

When he dropped his hands she asked him hopefully "Do you understand now?"

He didn't respond. "I think before I decide that I should ask your siblings too, as they are no doubt going to be involved" Kagome nodded and walked back to Inuyasha, he put his arm around her shoulder and whispered comforting words in her ear.

Naraku looked at the person in the smallest throne. "Kaede, your thoughts?"

The little girl was dressed in a light green child's kimono she had a patch over her right eye that was a silver-green band with a left covering her eye. She had a brown eye with brownish hair and lightly tanned skin. She held a silver plant sprig and looked about five.

She stood up and said in her formal child's voice "I am Kaede of the phantom vines that guard this castle. I think that if they love each other as much as they say that they should get married." She glanced at her Father and ran at Kagome to hug her. "I missed you" she said into Kagome's shirt.

Naraku cleared his throat and Kaede sat back down.

The next stood up. He was a little boy with red hair and a blue kimono on that matched his blue eyes. He smiled really wide so you could see all his teeth. "I am Shippo of the silver fire" he said and to prove it cupped his hands to show his power.

"I agree with my twin, I want Kagome to be happy because she isn't happy here where everyone thinks she will die" Kagome gave him a hug too before the next stood up.

It was a girl again, she had white hair and a white dress with black eyes, she held a mirror in her dainty hands. She looked about ten.

"I am Kanna of the looking glass. I remember Mama saying that we should be free to make our own choices. If my sister wishes to marry Inuyasha then who are we to argue" she said that with as little emotion as her Father.

A boy stood up next he was about eleven or twelve. He had brown hair and brown eyes like Kagome's and he had a fat cat by his feet. "I am Sota the animal master. I think that as long as Inuyasha promises to protect and love our sister forever then we have no reason to stop this" he flashed Kagome a grin that was all fox and his cat entwined himself around Sota's legs.

Inuyasha nodded at Sota and the boy sat back down satisfied with Inuyasha's response.

Kagura stood up next with her arms crossed. "I don't know why you are so against this, Dad. If this damn war is over then I will be free to travel where I wish, Kagome do you love this two fang?" she asked bluntly.

Kagome blinked then nodded.

Kagura hurried on "Inuyasha do you love my sister?" she demanded.

"Yes" he responded.

Kagura made a satisfied noise. "Then I do not see why we are having this discussion" she sat down and crossed her arms again.

"Kagura" Naraku said quietly. "You do realise that if Kagome marries the two fang that she will be ineligible to rule this kingdom, so you would have to in her place"

Kagura growled "You think I don't know that?" she shouted at him. "It's only for six years then I'll be gone. I can manage being the goody two shoes for six years"

Naraku looked disappointed like he wanted her to vote against this idea. "Byakuya?" he asked at last.

Byakuya sighed and didn't bother to stand like his siblings. "I do not wish to fight battles against the vampires all my life like all the Kings before me, I have other reasons for wanting this war gone but none are relevant to this meeting. Let them be together."

Naraku looked almost betrayed by all his sons and daughters. He stood up and said "It seems I am out numbered. I do not like this idea one bit, I do not trust you to protect her. Especially since you are one of the creatures that was foretold to kill Kagome"

Kagome and Inuyasha stiffened. "Do not deny it two fang. You were planning to change her"

Kagome glance at him and he nodded. "If that is what she wants then I will change her, but if she wants to remain a Silverblood forever then I will let her be" Inuyasha said truthfully.

Kagome smiled, in truth she wanted to be a vampire so she wouldn't be trapped in this place anymore.

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "Well if there was some way to be sure that you wouldn't break your word then I would say yes, but unfortunately-"

"Father" a voice interrupted.

Naraku turned angrily to his eldest son. Byakuya walked down to his Dad and gave him a photo. It was a picture of him with a vampire girl with brown eyes and long ebony hair that was tied back in Silverblood style.

Naraku looked angry "What is this?" he demanded.

Byakuya didn't even flinch at his Father's tone. "This is my other reason for wanting this war gone. That's Kikyo"

Inuyasha blinked "My cousin?"

Byakuya nodded "We've been seeing each other for years, but there was no way for us to be together. If Kagome lives with Inuyasha and Kikyo agrees to live here we can't hurt each other because we would be hurting family"

Kagome was surprised but then it made sense because Byakuya had been sneaking out a lot before she ran away.

Naraku sighed in defeat. "I'm beaten" he turned to Kagome. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded and Naraku sighed again then turned to Sesshomaru "I think we have a lot of things to talk about"

Sesshomaru nodded and Rin and him left the room to talk about then ending of the war. As soon as their Father was out of the room all of Kagome's family ran to hug her.

"Oh, Kaede, Shippo, Kanna, Sota, I missed you all so much" Kagome cried getting on her knees to hug them all.

Shippo and Kaede were bawling. "Kagome, we were so scared" Shippo cried clinging to her left arm.

Kaede clung to her left arm and cried "I thought you were never coming back!"

Kagome kissed them both on the foreheads "I'm here now, you don't need to cry."

Kanna was hugging Kagome from behind, Sota held her hand and she squeezed back. "Kagome, who is your boyfriend?" he asked and that question brought everyone's eyes to Inuyasha, who had been smiling at the happy reunion.

Kagome held her free hand out to him and then she dragged him down into the circle of children. "This is Inuyasha, don't worry he won't bite" she told the frightened Kaede.

"Speak for yourself" Inuyasha said and the rest of the day was spend playing together in the garden. The children soon lost their fear of Inuyasha and Kanna was brave enough to touch his fangs and then they pretended to be vampire hunters.

Kagome laughed as all her younger siblings dog piled Inuyasha after Kaede had used her vines to tip him.

Inuyasha had amused them no end by using his vampire powers to hypnotise a chosen person then letting the others control them for two minutes.

Kagome had scolded him for doing that to the twins but he got his own back when she looked too long into his eyes and he made her kiss him for two whole minutes in a hidden corner of the palace. She had woken up to find two scratch marks on her neck, he promised her to never do that again because he had nearly lost control and bit her.

Sota showed off his new bird tricks and Kanna used her mirror to split light and to talk to people far away. Kagome had all her siblings powers and it seemed that she learned as they did, the more advanced one got so did she. Her own powers were healing.

Byakuya and Kagura saw Kagome's neck and pulled Inuyasha onto a corner while the others were busy.

"Hey, Inuyasha" Byakuya said in his even voice, "Look after Kagome, kay?"

"Because" Kagura continued smiling "If you don't you'll have us to deal with"

Inuyasha gave his word and Kagura went back to playing with Kaede. Byakuya and Inuyasha talked about anything and everything because they got along well.

When the sun set the Silverbloods pulled Inuyasha up to the tallest tower in the castle.

"Come on Inuyasha!" the young twins called dragging a hand each, he looked at Kagome, she was running up the stairs with Kanna and Sota and they all seemed really excited.

"What is happening?" he asked the little ones.

They laughed and Kagura said "It's a full moon tonight, it's a very special time for us Silverbloods" and she flew up on her feather with Byakuya right on her tail.

When they got to the top they were in a circular room that was filled with flowers and paintings. They all crowded around the huge window and looked out to the sea.

The full moon saw raising out from the black abyss. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she closed her eyes and transformed into her true form.

All her brothers and sisters did the same, they all had silver skin and white hair the only thing that was individual about their forms was there eye colour.

Kagome's were a silver blue, Kaede's were silver green, Shippo's were a silver orange like fire, Kanna's had turned snow white like her hair, Byakuya had slivery red eyes and Kagura had a silvery purple tint.

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand and all that she was feeling when the moonlight touched her he could feel too.

It was an energy rush like no other, it was as if the moon was giving them power.

Kagome reached a hand out to the moon and her ring sparkled. "Mother" Kagome said quietly. As soon as the moon had risen high in the sky did the Silverbloods turn back to normal.

As soon as Kagome had finished tucking her younger brothers and sisters into bed did Inuyasha as her about it.

"What happened to the ring I gave you?" he asked.

Kagome took him back to the top of the tower and pointed to a large painting. "That's my Mother" she told him. Her mother was very pretty and he could see a lot of resemblance between the mother and daughter.

"At the full moon we can communicate with her because her powers were in tune with the swing of the moon. She told me that she loved and that she was glad that I had finally found happiness"

Inuyasha looked back at the painting in awe.

"I really miss her" Kagome said. Inuyasha held her close and kissed her lips softly before going to bed.

Naraku stood on his balcony and saw his daughter and the vampire walking to her room. He looked up at the full moon and asked silently _Well, my dear, what do I do now? I've tried to keep her from this fate, I really have, but..._

He heard his wife's musical laugh and he heard her say _Let them be, dearest. Believe that love is possible and let go of your hatred for the vampires._

Naraku closed his eyes and gave a small half laugh Correct as always, my dear. He straightened up and walked back to his room he pulled out a photo of his wife and said "Kagome is a responsible woman now, she must make her own choices and learn from her mistakes. And I must finally tell her the truth"


	11. Tonight

Vampire's Silver moon

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. No copyright intended.

**Tonight**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in his room back at the black palace, not doing anything. And that felt strange because the last few weeks had been nothing but declaring news and making arrangements like where the vampire boarders ended and the Silvermoon's began.

Naraku had been quiet insistent that the wedding happen in his kingdom because he still didn't trust the vampires much.

But Kagome had agreed with him because she wanted to feel close to her mother when she got married, Inuyasha couldn't argue with his future wife and it was decided that the wedding would take place in a few days.

Lots of vampires and Silverbloods didn't really want to get along, but Sesshomaru warned that any action to upset the peace would be punished by death as had Naraku.

Inuyasha lounged on the sofa with Kagome lying on top of him. He played with her long hair and smoothed her back.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha laughed once. "Yeah, you were so scared, I've always wondered why…" he trailed off and waited for the answer.

Kagome sighed. "I had been treated like I was going to die from my birth so… when I saw that I had been given as a 'snack' to a vampire…" she shook her head. "I was terrified"

Inuyasha's golden eyes softened and he cradled her close. "I'm sorry for scaring you"

"Doesn't matter, I'm grateful that I met you" she smiled and they shared a quick kiss. "I always wondered why you never did bite me, I was just a slave girl back then"

Inuyasha thought for a minute. "I was going to, but-" Inuyasha laughed. "I lost all thoughts of killing you when you accidently kissed me."

Kagome blushed, "I didn't mean to" and covered her head in her hands.

Inuyasha saw an opening and then playfully pounced on her. She squealed and tried to escape his tickling fingers. "No! Stop it!" she screamed in between giggles.

She got out of his arms and ran for the bathroom door. But she had forgotten how fast he was and he had her in his grip again almost as soon as she escaped.

"You're not getting away from me" he growled tickling her all over again. Somehow they had ended up on the bed, they found themselves looking at each other, Kagome pinned underneath him and Inuyasha holding her hands over her head with one of his.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Kagome arched herself against him and tried to free her hands.

He wasn't going to give up his control over her, he ran a hand down her side all the way to her hips. Kagome moaned and hitched one leg around his hips and closed her chocolate eyes, letting out soft cries of pleasure as his hands roamed her body.

Inuyasha kissed her eyes then trailed his lips down until he was kissing her white neck.

The skin was so sensitive there. She sighed and moaned with every kiss and love-bite that he left there, she wriggled one hand free then pulled his face back to hers.

Inuyasha let his almost-mate wriggle free and he shivered when her fingers lightly trailed down his bare chest. Kagome felt hard muscles tense and then all she could do was cling to him as he kissed her lips so seductively she thought she was going to melt.

Inuyasha sighed and slid off her. Kagome whimpered I protest. "This will have to wait until after the wedding, sweet" Inuyasha told her.

Kagome frowned and Inuyasha had to fight to stop himself from kissing that full lower lip.

"Tomorrow" she murmured in shock. "The wedding is tomorrow!"

Inuyasha nodded in shock also at how quickly it had come. Then he saw her begin to tremble, he turned her head so she was staring into his eyes. His vampire powers made the golden depth glow.

"Are you scared?" he asked her.

"No" she whispered back. "I'm excited but nervous at the same time, it's hard to explain"

Inuyasha smiled lovingly. He felt the same. He knew that she needed to sleep but she was too tense to ever lay down properly. Inuyasha had promised himself to never use his powers on her but in this case he thought he could allow an exception.

She looked into his eyes again and he hypnotised her. The golden depth seemed endless as she stared into them. Inuyasha told her to relax, and she felt her body obey him without her permission.

He ran his nose down her neck "Now sleep, I'll be here when you wake, just sleep"

Kagome became heavier and heavier until she closed her eyes and was swept away in the dream world.

Inuyasha continuously kissed her neck and wrists. "I'm sure that your blood would taste as desirable as your flesh, sweet" his tongue flicked out to taste her pulse and she moaned in her sleep and arched against him.

Inuyasha whispered in her ear "Don't worry, sweet, I'll never do anything to you while you're like this" it wasn't fair on her as she couldn't resist. Not that she would anyway.

He lay down next to her and dozed for a while before falling asleep also.


	12. Wedding spot

Vampire's Silver moon

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. No copyright intended.

**Wedding spot**

The next morning Kagome was dragged away from her love and made to sit in a small room with Kagura, Kanna and Sango fussing over her hair and makeup.

Kagura was being oddly cheerful and even got along with Sango who was her opposite, this proved that they could get along if they tried.

Kanna eased Kagome's dress over her head and said quietly "I think I understand now" the others looked at her in confusion. "That lousy prophet said you were going to be given to the vampires, well Daddy is giving you away today…"

Kagome gasped as she understood the true meaning. She threw her arms around her younger sister. "Thanks Kanna"

The ten year old girl blinked then hugged her back. "You shouldn't cry sis, we worked hard on your face."

Kagome wiped her eyes and earned a half-hearted pinch from Kagura. "I'm not redoing your eyes again" she told her sternly but there was happiness and love in her red eyes too.

Kanna and Kagome and Kagura all hugged then allowed Sango into the hung too.

"We're sisters" Kanna said "How can we all be so different?"

Kagura smiled down at her. "I don't know; that's what makes us special" she looked at Kagome. "Well now you're marring that two fang I can't go exploring anymore and I'll have to be queen" she said smiling sadly. She really valued her freedom.

Sango butted in. "Why can't Byakuya take the throne?" the sisters gave her a strange look. "What?" Sango asked feeling awkward.

Kagome suddenly said "Oh that's right I never told you!" she sat down and explained what she was confused on.

"We have a Queen that rules the kingdom and a King that protects the boarders and rules the army. Kikyo is a vampire so she can't be the rightful ruler even though Byakuya is the oldest. And until Kanna is sixteen Kagura can't give up her right to rule. And I'm marrying Inuyasha so I'll be refusing my title forever"

Kanna nodded. She knew that as soon as she was sixteen that Kagura would abdicate and leave to go on her wild adventures, she was as free as the wind.

Sango looked at the clock and declared that they needed to get going.

When they were sure that Inuyasha wasn't around they tiptoes out and boarded on Kagura's feathers.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was getting ready with Sesshomaru, Rin and Miroku. He was as nervous as a horse in a storm.

Rin finally lost her patience with him and smacked his hand. "Stop twitching! I can't get the suit ready unless you stay still!" she scolded her brown hair and eyes flashing dangerously.

Sesshomaru laughed at the sight of his mate ordering his little brother around. Inuyasha sent a glare over his shoulder and earned another slap from Rin.

"Well it's a good thing that you've got Kagome to keep you in check" Miroku said as he helped Inuyasha into his shirt.

"She's a remarkable girl" Sesshomaru said softly. He loved her like a little sister. Rin had taken a shine to her too.

"Well I'll be getting the carriages ready" Miroku said, but he stopped just outside the girls changing room, disappointed to know that they had already left.

Rin hugged Sesshomaru happily. "We'll have a new family member soon" she smiled thinking of her sister in law, to be.

Sesshomaru kissed his mate softly "I think that we should tell him now" Rin nodded and kissed him again.

"Tell me what?" asked Inuyasha, he came out looking really smart and handsome in his suit.

Rin smiled "We'll two things really." She folded an arm around her stomach. "The first is that I'm expecting a child in the next seven months" she smiled. "You're going to be an uncle"

Inuyasha nearly fell on the floor. "What? That's amazing!" he smiled at his bother and he gave a rare smile in return. "Congratulations, this is… wow" he couldn't find the words to describe it.

"I know!" Rin squealed and hugged him. Inuyasha went red, but hugged her back anyway.

Rin pulled away and said "We were going to give this to you afterwards but I figured that you would need a place to disappear to after the wedding" and she gave him an envelope. Inside was a key and a map.

"Thanks" Inuyasha said smiling. He had a hunch that it was going to be the white palace that was so hidden even a vampire couldn't find it. He would need to pester Sesshomaru later until he told him how he found it.

And they made their way to the wedding spot.

Kagura had just landed the bride in the wedding spot, it was a pretty clearing with hundreds of wild flowers and a little stream in the corner.

Shippo and Kaede were in lovely formal wear and were getting ready be practicing throwing confetti.

Sota had the rings and he wouldn't let anyone come near them. Byakuya had Kikyo on his arm and winked at Kagome when she landed. Kikyo eyed Kagome in a curios manner then smiled and went off with Byakuya to get some wine.

Sango went to get the decorations finished and Kagome and her sisters went to meet their Father.

Naraku smiled both happily and heartbrokenly at his daughter. He didn't speak but he hugged her tightly.

"Dad?" asked Kagome when he was squeezing the air out of her, she hadn't called him that since she had found out about her foretold death.

"I always knew that I'd be doing this… ever since I heard the prophecy"

Kagome and Kagura gapped at their Father even Kanna looked surprised. "You knew? You knew I wouldn't be killed by one but marry one?" Kagome spluttered in shock.

Her Dad nodded. "When I heard the prophecy everyone expected the worst but I went out immediately to find another answer" he looked down guiltily "I found one, but I didn't think it was much better than being killed by a vampire" his red brown eyes looked at his daughter sadly.

"I think you made this bearable by bringing peace with it"

Some trumpets sounded and everyone ran to their seats as the groom arrived.

Kagome's jaw dropped. He was so handsome! His hair flowed freely and the suit really showed off his muscles. Rin had done a good job.

Inuyasha had nearly the same reaction. She was a goddess! Her hair was partly neatly braided and the other part was down and moving slightly in the gentle breeze.

Her dress was white and was tight around the torso showing off her lovely curves. She had a pendant on that hung just off her collar bone, her dress had thin straps that showed off her pale arms and a lot of her chest while still being decent.

The wedding passed in a blur then the two lovers found themselves saying their vows. Sota gave the rings smiling hugely.

"You may kiss the bride" the priest said and Inuyasha took off the thin veil, that was see-through anyway. Her eyes were sparkling as he kissed her lips gently.

The crowds cheered as the kiss ended and Inuyasha and Kagome ran back down the aisle and into their carriage that would take them to their honeymoon place.

Kagome paused just outside the doors of the carriage and turned to smile at all her friends and family then she turned around and threw the bouquet over her head.

It flew through the air into Sango's surprised hands. Everyone laughed when she squealed and threw herself to kiss the nervous Miroku.

Kagome waved as the crowds of people disappeared.


	13. Change

Vampire's Silver moon

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. No copyright intended.

**Change**

The carriage stopped outside of a white marble palace, it wasn't as grand as Sesshomaru's black marble one. But it was amazingly pretty and it overlooked a valley with the sunset and was an ideal honeymoon spot.

Kagome walked inside and looked around in wonder. "Oh wow…"

Inuyasha walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "Rin and Sesshomaru have given it to us for a wedding present"

"Remind me to thank them later" Kagome whispered.

Kagome walked out onto the balcony and gasped. "It's all so beautiful Inuyasha!" she called and looked around the valley in wonder.

But he didn't follow her onto the balcony. "Inuyasha?" Kagome went back indoors and saw that he was sitting on the bed "What's wrong?" she asked.

He smiled at her then lay down, looking at the celling.

"I haven't fed for a while, I just got dizzy." He groaned and sat up. "I'm fine, sweet, it's passed"

Kagome sat next to him and kissed him softly. "Inuyasha?..." she sighed.

Inuyasha paused his kiss "What is it?"

Kagome shifted closer and whispered "I think I'm ready, I want you to change me" she completed the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. His fangs were aching and he knew that he would have to feed soon or risk going crazy.

"Yes" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha pulled her closer. "You are an angel, my princess, my sweet" he kissed down her cheeks and his fingers slipped her necklace over her head, leaving her neck bare.

Kagome groaned as his tongue flicked over her skin. She started to slowly ease his shirt off him. He met her halfway and shrugged out of the white undershirt.

Kagome saw the muscle bound chest and blushed, he was like a god. He slowly lowered her down onto the bed while he climbed on top of her. His lips attacked her throat and collarbone while her hands smoothed his hair and face.

Kagome gasped when she felt his fangs graze her neck, he hesitated and Kagome suddenly flipped him over so she was straddling his waist, he stared up at her in shock. But he didn't resist.

He was curious, what was she going to do?

She slowly slid down onto him then leaned down to kiss him, but teasingly pulled away at the second it would become a kiss. She smiled at him flirtingly and kissed along his collar bone and down his bare chest.

Inuyasha was being driven crazy, her every movement and kiss gave him shivers, she knew exactly what to do to make him want her more.

He caught her wrist and settled on top of her again. They were both panting from the experience. His long silver hair slipped from his shoulders and made a curtained space for the both of them.

Inuyasha sat up and brought her with him, she had her head tucked into his chest and she could hear the pounding of his heart.

Kagome's heart pounded twice as fast and loud when he pulled her dress strap down her shoulder, exposing her white throat.

"You're shaking" Inuyasha whispered. She trembled lightly in his protective hold.

She nodded and looked down.

"Are you scared?" he asked gently.

She stopped shaking. "Yes" she managed to choke out. His golden eyes softened.

"I won't do it unless you're ready" he told her. But she shook her head.

"I'm ready, I'm just… it's just… will it hurt?" she asked eventually.

Inuyasha's eyes melted in understanding and care. "Only a little" he whispered.

Her doe eyes widened as his fangs lengthened. She tried to relax in his arms as he bent his head to her exposed throat.

Her sent was driving him crazy, he nuzzled her neck and licked her fast beating pulse once. He rested his fangs against her throat for a second then buried them in her flesh.

Kagome let out a soft cry of pain, she arched her body against his, her hands became fists as she felt the fangs pierce her flesh. Then the pain was gone.

Inuyasha remained still for a second then extracted his fangs as gently as possible so he wouldn't hurt the girl. She moaned in pleasure as his fangs left her flesh.

He licked the wound and felt her gasp, he smiled before his lips covered the wound and he began to drink.

Kagome gasped, his gentle mouth was caressing her skin and as her blood flowed into him she felt a pleasure that was unlike anything that she had ever felt before.

Tears came to her eyes at the intense feeling. Her fists became soft hands again and she just enjoyed the feeling of Inuyasha's body pressed against hers. She gave out soft cries of pleasure as he sucked her blood more desperately. Suddenly she felt very limp, like a wilting flower.

Inuyasha felt her go limp in his arms and raised his head to see his love weak and dazed in his grip.

"Kagome?" he asked, his strength had returned.

She focused and smiled up at him. "You didn't tell me that it would be like that" she whispered.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed away the light tears that had gathered in her eyes. "It's never been like that before" he murmured against her skin. He pulled her into a sitting position with one arm supporting her, she had her fingertips against his chest.

Inuyasha put a nail to the base of his heck and made a shallow cut. He hissed in annoyance.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome when she heard her beloved growl.

His golden eyes smiled down at her and he put a hand to the back of her head to support her. "You have to drink my blood" he said almost urgently. He didn't tell her that if she didn't she would die.

With Inuyasha guiding her, she placed her lips against his neck and tasted for the first time his dark secret blood.

He gasped and held her closer to him as he felt the feeling of joining forever.

It didn't taste of blood, it was like liquid power and it made her feel as if she had a mountain stream in her veins and stars in her eyes.

When she felt the mysterious blood reach her own veins she slumped back into his arms and he laid them both down and kissed her lips then licked the double puncture wound on her neck. "You taste so good" he groaned into her raven black hair.

He was only just able to stop himself from biting her again.

Kagome nodded and murmured something that even Inuyasha's ears couldn't make out._ How stupid was I? Becoming a vampire isn't scary… if I had known I would have shared my blood with him more often._

She was soon sound asleep. The change would be complete by midnight. Could he wait that long?


	14. Epilogue

Vampire's Silver moon

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. No copyright intended.

Epilogue

Kagome woke up and squinted. The light was too bright! She covered her eyes and then she looked out the window still squinting heavily. She saw stars and the moon.

The moonlight was hurting her eyes!

Her skin could feel the fabrics in every detail. She could hear the shower running from the other end of the house.

She put one bare foot on the floor and took a few shaky steps to a mirror. It was pitch black but she could see perfectly.

Her skin was moon pale only a few shades darker than her white dress and her eyes were still the lovely brown but they had a more predatory edge her body had changed slightly so it was more balanced and graceful yet it was also more beautiful like a feline's mysterious beauty that just hung around her like an aura.

Kagome waved a hand over the mirror to see if she had lost her Silverblood powers but the mirror glowed and showed her; her Father and sisters and brothers in the silver palace that she used to call home.

I'm a vampire with Silverblood powers… I'll bet Inuyasha has them too. Kagome thought to herself. She slipped out of her wedding dress and into a red silk nightgown that was like a second skin.

She looked at her neck and saw the bite mark that Inuyasha's fangs had made, it was almost completely healed, it was only just not an old scar.

She touched it gently and then she pulled her lips back and looked at her white teeth. She couldn't see her fangs. She pressed a finger against the canine tooth and then she saw it lengthen in response to blood under her skin.

They shrunk and she made them grow again just by thinking. "Hey that's cool" she said and smiled at the girl in the mirror.

She quickly yet silently got back under the covers and waited for Inuyasha to come back, she heard his soft footsteps like those of a stealthy panther. When he was just about to get into bed and she pounced on him and they were both on the floor.

Inuyasha looked shocked then he smiled from under her. "I see that you've awoken alright." His eyes quickly scanned what she was wearing and then he raised an eyebrow. "Nice" he said and picked her up and placed her back into bed he sat on the edge away from her.

She pouted and then pressed herself against his back. Kagome purred in his ear and ran her fingers down his chest. "I thought you wanted me" she whispered in his ear.

Inuyasha groaned as her hands crept lower. "You have no idea, sweet" he replied. Kagome had a playful glint in her eye as she nipped his throat. He jumped and then turned around and held her down.

"You shouldn't be playing games with me" he growled but he sounded like he was restraining himself, Kagome saw desire in his eyes.

She stopped harassing him and kissed his lips sweetly. "What game am I playing?" she asked when they broke apart for air.

Inuyasha was trying to stop himself from tearing the thin red silk off her beautiful body. "You're teasing me" he admitted. Inuyasha couldn't hold himself for much longer.

His hand slowly started to hitch her nightdress up her legs and with his teeth he eased the straps off of her shoulders.

Kagome ran her hands down his back and took off his pants.

"I want you, Kagome" Inuyasha moaned and kissed down her chest to her stomach.

"I want you" Kagome gasped out and she moaned with pleasure as his mouth explored her skin, with her new senses her skin was ten times as sensitive to each kiss and to every caress.

Inuyasha kissed her new skin and his tongue flicked out to taste her. She still smelt the same and when he bit her neck her blood flowed and he could still taste Silverblood in her flavour but it only made her sweeter.

Kagome saw his exposed neck and reached up and bit him. Inuyasha gasped and gripped the covers of the bed and with his free arm held her upper body against his as she extracted her fangs and began to drink his blood. She felt the power in his blood that woke strange new parts of her, she licked his neck and saw it already start to heal.

After he had shared his blood he held her hips and placed himself within her and they became one.

Kagome gasped at the level of penetration and gave a soft cry when he sucked her neck. Inuyasha moved slowly at first then as his desire became stronger he moved quicker.

Kagome left scratches down his back as the feelings went past bearing. Kagome let out a soft scream as he came inside her and then they were laying next each other panting in each other's arms.

Inuyasha kissed her softly. "I love you, Kagome"

Kagome ran a hand along the scratches she had made, she kissed each one and they vanished. "I love you, too" her new vampire body felt worn out but they both felt complete as they knew that they now belonged to each other for eternity.

The next morning Inuyasha found out about his Silverblood powers when he accidently sent a power wave through the house when he kissed Kagome.

Kagome laughed at his shocked expression. "It looks like we'll both need to get used to our new powers" she said shyly.

Inuyasha laughed too and they both went to repair the new cracks in the walls.

Kagome was happy. She sent a mirror message to her Father.

"Hi Dad" she greeted happily.

"Kagome!" Naraku said in surprise. He looked at her closely then blinked in shock. "So he changed you already?"

Kagome nodded. "Don't worry I'm still me. I just wanted you to know that I'll always be your little girl. I even have my Silverblood powers. So does Inuyasha, I'll have to be his teacher until he can control himself" she smiled and when she did Inuyasha appeared.

"Hello sir" he greeted wrapping an arm around his new mate.

Naraku looked at them both for a long minuet. "Are you happy Kagome?" he asked eventually. Kagome nodded and wrapped and arm around Inuyasha. "Are you happy two f- I mean Inuyasha" he corrected himself.

"Yes sir" Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome's forehead.

Naraku smiled sadly. "Well I'll just have to get used to having a vampire as a daughter and son" he smiled properly and then asked them when he should be expecting to become a grandfather.

Kagome laughed, and the two men loved how carefree and happy it sounded. "Give us a year to two years, Dad" Kagome scolded.

Suddenly the rest of Kagome's friends and family (old and new) came into the room and they smiled at her and her new mate. After a lifetime of being treated as if she was going to die a horrid painful death tomorrow, everyone was very happy that she could smile now.


End file.
